Sherry Linlin
Sherry Linlin was one of the founders of the very First Age of Earth's Kids Next Door, with her brother, Carl being the very first Supreme Leader. She is the ancestor of the current Uno generations, and the ancestor of Big Mom and her family. History Around 5,000 years ago, Carl and Sherry were convinced by Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom to rise up against Malladus and the demons who were attacking their world. They pled to the Forest Spirit, Celebi, and she created the Sacred Trees which came to be known as the KND's treehouses. With these trees, they vanquished Malladus and subdued his demons. Carl wanted to reward his army of kids, so he requested from the gods once again to give him ingredients for what could be the greatest cake in the universe. Five of the Eight Firstborn gave him seven particular ingredients from a special island the gods baked in their construction of the planet, Candied Island. Carl made his own recipe that utilized these ingredients, and some extras, to create such a fantastic cake. He let his sister, Sherry eat the cake first, but that one taste consumed her with so much lust, she went and devoured the whole thing, against her brother's protests. By consuming the whole of what was made of magic and powerful candies from the gods, she became a monster of sweets, and destroyed anyone who tried to eat her. Sherry had fallen in love with the many races of the universe and sought to make a utopia where all the races could live together. This utopia would be Candied Planet. Sherry sought to mate with a member of every race and have kids. Unfortunately, Sherry ended up catching a virus from the cake that threatened her very life, so she couldn't live long to reach her goal. The Candy Virus was passed down the generations, but it wasn't as strong in her descendants. It was prophesized by her descendants and their underlings that Sherry would be revived one day, and she would have a descendant from every race. The recipe for the Cursed Cake was kept by the core family, so each generation could bake the luscious cake and eat it to sustain their life force. Since each important ingredient was scattered, they formed pirate crews of candy-lovers to help find the Sugary Wonders, and came to be known as the Big Mom Pirates. Sherry's bloodline eventually led to the Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon The Hill, as well as their mother. The triplets, Amy and Meg, married the spirits Malladus Uno and Hannibal Roy Bean, whom both used dark magic to remove the curses from their wives. The triplet Beth, however, married a normal human, and the curse lasted through her bloodline, coming to Big Mom. Meanwhile, Carl's bloodline became experts in candy, having visited the many Candy Lands and planting new Candy Plants and materials that would grant people temporary Candy Powers if eaten. Carl's bloodline stopped at Willy Wonka, who is struggling to live. Appearance Sherry has magenta hair tied in many curls and extends to her knees, along with pink eyes, and a magenta heart dress to go with it. Not only is she rotund, she is roughly 30 feet in height. She has a long nose, long dark-pink fingernails, and bare feet. Her heart is a pink diamond. Powers Sherry is a psychicbender who has pink chi. She created two Imaginary Friends, a sun named Promtheus and a cloud named Zeus, and with them she can control the weather. She is able to grant sentience to inanimate objects. It seems that her spirit still possessed bending, so it is likely that Mew allowed her to keep her chi after death. Having been revived with Pink Diamond's energy, she is able to take pieces of peoples' souls and use those souls to her living objects, giving them stronger willpower than they would have with pieces of her Psychic Chi. Stories She's Appeared *The Great Candied Adventure (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights (Inferius) **Seven Lights: The Last (epilogue; takes place after Horrorverse) *The Horrorverse *Sector $ *Index and the World Rings *Pirate Wars Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Linlin Family Category:Psychicbenders Category:Revived Characters Category:Kings Category:Newborn Saga Antagonists Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Pirate Emperors Category:Mutant Titans